


Getting What She Wants

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blackmail, Coercion, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: In an unknown classroom, a student asks for extra help, but not in the way that their teacher was expecting.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Getting What She Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



Lockers slammed open and closed, kids were chattering, and teachers were trying to hurry their students to their next classes. It was just after winter break, so everyone was trying to get back into school mode. A cold front had moved in over the weekend, so there were many sweaters and sweatshirts being worn, along with complaints of the heat not warming the classrooms enough from students and teachers alike. 

“Attention all, can you pass your homework to the front?” Howie looked at his class, trying to ignore the headache that was developing. He knew that he only had two more classes to get through, and that thrilled him, before he realized he had to stay after to offer extra help to his students. 

“Damnit, but I gotta do it” he thought as he went up and down the front of the aisles, collecting the homework. Putting it on his desk, he turned back to his students. Many of them were paying attention, a couple were looking sleepy and uninterested, and there was one that frustrated Howie to no end. 

“Heather, please pay attention” he softly called, tapping on his student’s desk gently. 

“Sorry Mr. Dorough, I’m here” Heather forced a smile, trying to control her inner turmoil. 

Howie internalized an eye roll, he had heard that from Heather many times before. He knew that his female students sometimes had crushes on him, but Heather had been more overt than any other female had ever been. He was ready to give her a detention, but that would give into what she wanted. 

“Thank you” Howie nodded and went to the chalkboard, starting today’s lesson on factoring polynomials. Explaining things as much as he could, he gave several examples, and had his students chime in when he was looking for an answer. Giving them some problems from their book to do, Howie settled back at his desk. 

“This homework isn’t going to grade itself” he muttered softly, and got to it. Many of them had understood yesterday’s material, a few hadn’t done so well, and Howie made a note to recommend those to come to extra help after school, but knew that they would never come. 

Looking up to check on his students, he saw Heather staring at him rather than working on the assignment. Howie looked at her, and tapped his desk. Blushing, Heather turned back to her desk, and worked on the assignment a bit more. Howie sighed and shook his head, going back to grading. 

“Alright, let’s go over these problems” he said a few minutes later, getting up and smiling at his students. They quickly went over the answers, and Howie assigned the homework as the bell rang. Many students got up and made their way out of the room quickly, but Heather lingered, looking at Howie. 

“Mr. Dorough?” 

“Yes Heather?” 

“You have extra help after school today right?” 

“Yes I do, every Tuesday and Thursday” Howie nodded. 

“Thanks!” Heather flounced out of the room, and Howie rubbed his head. Thankfully he had an off period next period. Settling back at his desk, he pulled the endless grading he had to do back towards him, getting to it. 

A few hours later, the final bell rang, and Howie nearly collapsed at his desk. It had been a long trying day, and he still had to wait around to see if students came for extra help. A few minutes after the dismissal bell rang, a knock came to his door and Heather popped her head around. 

“Can I come in?” she asked, and Howie nodded. 

“Of course, go to your desk and I’ll help you out with today’s lesson” Howie smiled, and Heather put her bag down in her chair, but didn’t sit. 

“I thought I could help you out in a different way Mr. Dorough” Heather smiled, and came up to Howie, invading his personal space and running her hand down his chest. 

“This is highly inappropriate Heather!” Howie backed up, but Heather moved back towards him, and ran a hand down his stomach, towards his inner thighs. 

“But I think you want it, don’t you Mr. Dorough?” Heather purred. She moved away, and pulled the shades down around the room, and locked the classroom door, thankful that the window on the door was already covered. 

“Heather, I am not doing this, you can get your stuff and go, or I will report you to the principal and the cops” Howie tried to move away, falling into his chair. Heather smirked and looked at the older man. 

“You do that, I cry rape. You want this, I want it” Heather stood in front of Howie and started running her hand down to his bulging package, her other hand keeping a hold of his wrist, pinning it to the armrest so he couldn’t move. Howie whimpered as he tried to get away, but Heather was stronger than she looked. 

“There we go, I saw your cock twitching earlier during class. Wonder why?” Heather squeezed his package, Howie groaning softly. 

“Please…” he whined, and Heather squeezed again. She moved away and looked down at his trousers pointedly. 

“Pull them down, and I’ll give you satisfaction beyond your wildest dreams” the eighteen year old knelt down, and Howie considered his options. Pulling away, he shook his head. 

“No, I can’t. This is wrong, on so many levels” Howie moved to turn away, but Heather stood up, grabbing his cock and balls through his trousers tightly, glaring at the older man, standing over him.

Howie cried out from the pain, and looked at his student. Heather released his cock, and crossed her arms, standing over Howie completely, making him feel 2 feet tall. He swallowed, and bit his lip, looking up at Heather. 

“Trousers down, or I tell the school you coerced me here after school” Heather blackmailed her teacher. She was going to get what she wanted in any way she could. Howie blanched, and knew that he would be fired, arrested and his life ruined if Heather went forward with her threats. 

“Only this once right?” Howie looked at his student, hardly able to believe he was doing this. 

“One time” Heather confirmed, a smirk in place as Howie bit his lip before opening his trousers and pulling them down slightly. Heather knelt back down, and grinned seeing the thickness and length of her teacher’s cock. 

“Just like I imagined Mr. Dorough” she purred, and Howie threw his head back against his chair as Heather licked the tip of his cock. 

“Shit!” he cried out, gripping his armrests. 

Heather licked around the thickness, taking her time and getting used to the feel of him on her tongue. Wrapping her lips around the head, she took a tentative suck that had Howie whimpering. 

“Fuck!” 

His student inched her way down his cock slowly, taking more and more in her mouth, sucking slowly. Howie groaned softly, watching the brown hair of his student bob up and down his cock. He could feel it beginning to swell, the longer Heather sucked. 

“Fucking hell” he muttered as he watched Heather take the whole length in her mouth. Gripping the armrests, he tightened his hold as Heather brought a hand up to play with his balls as she sucked. 

The young woman couldn’t believe how sensitive and reactive her teacher was. This was better than she could have ever imagined. Sucking happily, she hollowed out her mouth so that she could better fit his expanding cock. Watching his reactions was also fun as well, looking up to see Mr Dorough biting his lip, gazing back down at her. 

“Damn Heather” Howie tried to stay quiet as he felt his orgasm coming nearer and nearer. His restraint was getting threadbare, the harder and longer Heather sucked on him. 

“Gonna let go” he whispered out a few minutes later, and Heather nodded, looking up at him again as her fingers caressed his balls, squeezing them every so often as she sucked. 

Howie bit back a cry as he exploded into his student’s mouth. Closing his eyes as his orgasm racked his body, he felt Heather swallowing the entire load. Howie fought for a breath as he opened his eyes a few minutes later. 

“Shit” he softly said, and Heather pulled off, smiling at her teacher, wiping her mouth. 

“Thank you Mr. Dorough for the extra help, I completely understand the lesson now. This never happened, and I will see you tomorrow” 

Rising from her knees, Heather grinned at her math teacher, grabbed her bag, and unlocked the door, flouncing back out. Howie sat there, his cock still out and exposed, a dazed look on his face. Did that really just happen? Shaking his head, he quickly cleaned himself up, got his briefcase, and hightailed it out of the school, his extra help period long over. 

As Heather walked towards her car, she grinned to herself. Mr. Dorough was the last teacher on her list to give attention to. She had been fucked by or sucked off every male teacher she had ever had in high school, blackmailing them everytime. Heather was queen of getting what she wanted, and she would always make sure no older male could ever say no to her. 


End file.
